The Daughter of the Devil
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome is the daughter of the Devil, well, not the only daughter, but she is the only one who has turned sixteen and is of marrying age. Sent to Domino City where 'three' candidates reside. She is to choose one that is neither too good nor too evil, her choices…the Yami vassals of course.


**The Daughter of the Devil**

_Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)_

_**Summary – Kagome is the daughter of the Devil, well, not the only daughter, but she is the only one who has turned sixteen and is of marrying age. Sent to Domino City where 'three' candidates reside. She is to choose one that is neither too good nor too evil, her choices…the Yami vassals of course. InuYasha/Yu-Gi-Oh**_

_**Anime –**____**Yu-Gi-Oh**____**– InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Surprise (Haha, I know who it will be and you don't. ;P)**_

_**Genre – Romance / Adventure**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Excessive Seduction) (Mild Language)**_

**Chapter One**

**My World...**

**-x-x-x-**

Steal grey blue eyes stared down at the river of bodies that floated down stream. This stream of course was made up of blood and the bodies were lifeless. Each face on each body had a different expression. No two, are ever the same. She smiled cruelly at the thought of how many heartless assholes that had their souls pulled from their bodies and tortured. Their bodies left to rot in the 'deepest and darkest pits of hell' A.K.A, the River of the Tainted and Tortured.

She felt the familiar presence of her favorite punching bag, well, she liked to play around with him, not hurt him but still.

"Princess Kagome, shouldn't you be in your lessons right now. I think you were learning about soul stealing and the beautiful art of deception." She smirked, soul stealing was something that even the lowest level of devils could do and deception flowed through their tainted blood stream. It was second nature.

She turned to see a young man with black bat like wings that arched up into a point and went down to the back of his knees in a similar point. He was sitting on the dull side of the scythe blade that was on the end of a staff standing with no help. It was actually a funny sight to see him hovering in the air on his scythe. He had black hair tied back in a dragon's tail with his black bangs falling in his violet eyes.

She smiled at him, and he shivered slightly.

"What are you really here for Miroku?" She asked as she started to walk towards him. Her black obsidian tresses dancing around her hips with every step she made. A black dress that moved like smoke clung tightly to her body, dragging along the bone scattered ground. The dress had off shoulder inch wide straps that showed a bit of cleavage in a heart shaped bodice.

Miroku started hovering in the air.

"You father requests you in the throne room." He said before flying off as fast as his wings could carry him.

"Damn Shinigami." Kagome said in a deadpanned tone before sighing and sinking into the shadows. The ghouls that were floating around stopped to watch their princess vanished into the shadows before returning to their jobs.

**-x-x-x-**

Red eye's watched the shadowy figure of his oldest daughter come into view.

"You wanted to see me father?" Kagome asked.

"I did. You are 16 now and as such you are required to find a mate." Kagome's eyes widened at her father's words.

"But father―" She took a step forward.

"No buts Kagome, I haven't even explained everything to you yet."

She sighed but remained silent, letting her father continue. Her father smiled at his very annoyed daughter. A know fact about the devil's in hell, they all have tail's, long, black, thin and arrowhead tip's. However, these tails only come out when the owner of said tail is, irritated, embarrassed, furious or in ecstasy. It just so happened that his daughter was very irritated and her tail now showed, lashing out violently behind her.

"Better, now, you will be sent to a place in the human realm called Domino City where 3 male candidates that have been personally chosen by me, reside. Hakudoshi will accompany you to the human realm. When you―"

"Why Hakudoshi, you know how disobedient he is. He'll cause _another_ Apocalypse." Her father smiled fondly at the memory.

"As much as I would enjoy another Apocalypse, we signed a treaty with my brother, as was your wish after the Apocalypse happened. Your brother, Hakudoshi, now wears restraints that only allow the minimal amount of damage that a devil can cause."

"I just don't see why it can't be Souta." Kagome pouted, her tail moving to her side and started patting her on her shoulder. She pushed it away and her father watched in amusement as it sulked to the floor.

"Souta hasn't even learned to summon his wings yet. He is much too young. Now, we've gotten off subject, as I was saying, when you get to the human realm you will be in your new home for the next year. Kanna will also go with you so that she can show you your candidates. I do hope that you approve."

Kagome smiled lightly and walked towards her father, giving him a tight hug.

"I'm sure I will father, if you picked them out they're sure to be at least interesting. So when do I leave?"

"You leave now. Your brother and Sister are waiting for you at the gates of hell and your stuff along with theirs has already been moved to the human realm." She nodded and both her and her father left to the gates of hell where, like he said, Kanna and Hakudoshi were waiting.

"Lord Naraku," Miroku bowed to her father who nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"The preparations have been made. The three can enter and will be taken straight to their new home."

"Good, you may continue."

The three stepped forward, Kagome in the center of the two twins. The female had white hair past her shoulders and twin white flowers on both sides of her face in her hair. Black eyes stared head at the fiery entrance. Her twin brother, Hakudoshi had white hair past his shoulders much like hers only without the flowers and he had lavender eyes instead of black.

They stepped through the fiery vortex and felt an immediate pull.

**-x-x-x-**

An empty room with creamy mocha painted walls and dark wood floors held an eerie silence, the air suddenly became uneven and split open, three figures fell to the wooden floors, each landing gently on its feet.

"So this is it huh?" Hakudoshi walked out of the room and into another that had all of his stuff. Kanna did the same and Kagome, well, Kagome walked to the window and looked outside.

"It's bright." Kagome said, used to seeing the dreary scenery of hell.

"Father said that the human realm would be much different from our realm." Kanna said in a soft voice.

Kagome nodded in understanding.

"Well, it is absolutely nothing like our home...but at least my room has a nice view." Kagome raised a brow at that. Her brother wasn't exactly one to enjoy the scenery. She walked into his room and over to his window, she looked around and saw only an apartment. He walked up next to her and pointed at the window across from hers but in the right angel from his to see two women in a heated session on their bed.

"Nice, right?"

"Yeah, real nice." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Kagome, would you like to look around or start looking for your chosen candidates?" Kanna asked as she too walked into his room.

"I want to go ahead and see who my choices are."

"Right. Follow me." Kanna said as she silently walked out of Hakudoshi's room and into her own, dark creepy room.

A black basin sat in the center of the room with a clear liquid Kagome thought to be water inside. Kanna made her way to the basin and held her hand out for Kagome's hand. Hesitantly, Kagome placed her hand in her younger sister's hand and watched as she brought a knife to her hand and pressed hard enough to draw blood.

Hakudoshi leaned against the doorway and smirked as his older sister winced in pain. He moved forward and watched his twin place Kagome's hand in the basin. It glowed brightly and Kanna spoke.

"_Sixteen years pass,_

_an heir chosen by vision,_

_placed before three in impasse,_

_lost in paradise or recession._

_Show the heir her first candidate,_

_Let us see if he is the one she'll dominate."_

Kanna pulled Kagome's hand from the now red liquid and watched as it started swirling before turning clear again and reflecting the image of her first candidate.

It was a boy with spiky blonde, black and violet hair that seemed to frame his face a bit with blonde bangs. His eyes were a pretty shade of violet and he looked kind.

"Father picked him?" Kanna nodded and Hakudoshi stared with a raised brow at the smiling image of the boy.

"This brat won't last a day in hell." Kagome nodded in agreement. Kanna turned away from them as her eyes clouded with emotions. She was hiding something important from her siblings that their father had told her not to mention.

"Should we go introduce ourselves?"

"How?" Kanna asked Kagome who just smirked and looked over at her brother who held the same smirk she did.

"I've got an idea."

"..." Kanna looked between her siblings.

'Hm, I think I'll stay out of this one.' Kanna walked out of the room and laid back onto the couch as the two began planning their _introduction_ to the boy in the basin.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is another story. I hope you like it.**

**Jakotsu: Hope you enjoy.**

**Envy: Please Read and Review.**

**Jakotsu & Envy: Pwease and Sankyu!**


End file.
